Charlie's Angels
by LabRatsWhore
Summary: Series of drabbles with Various character's thoughts/reactions on Charlie waking up. More characters than listed.
1. Nurse Jackson

**Drabble 1 of ? For ****KissMeBefore_the_wolfbanesetsin on Archive of Our Own.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nurse Jackson<strong>

I couldn't believe it. My baby was awake after being a coma for upwards of two months. Sure he could not speak or move his body right now, but his body would get back to normal in time, The most important thing was that he was awake, alive, and could hear and understand the people around him. To other people it may seem like he was a vegetable, but he wasn't. Belive me, I've seen people that never were able to function normally after comas. Chase was just a beautiful, cherub like boy.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah. Nurse Jackson. This is the second thing to be posted, like actually posted, not finished. The last thing is finished, but needs to be typed up still. I wrote it soley in my notebook and my boyfriend refuses to be my slave for a day and help me type it up. Like there was a lot of shit going on, that's why I'm late on the deadlines. These are drabbles so it'll be a little easier to finish these than Falling Inside The Black (which I still need to figure out how to add it to the community.)<strong>

**Xoxo,**

**Breana**


	2. Leo

**Drabble 2 of 8.**

Charlie was awake! That was big thing because he's been in a coma for so long. He deserved a chance to be healthy again, like how I was in remission and going to physical therapy; and how they found a new liver for Hunter. I couldn't wait to actually talk to Charlie without him being unconsious. After all, he was still a red bander. Amd Red Banders stick together. He had calmed me down down during my worst surgery, when they amputated my leg. Charlie didn't even know it, but he was brave. He had a shorter road to recover than Dash or even Emma, but he was Brave. That's what mattered the most.


	3. Kara

**Drabble 3 of 8**

Coma Boy was awake. He definitely needed a new nickname. It was a shame he couldn't talk yet. That would have been fun. But the eye- computer thing he has going on works well too. I must say, he has a good sense of humour. I also would agree that Nurse Jackson and Dr. Naday make a good couple. They should totes get married. But even though he woke up, and still farts, Charlie is still one of the least annoying people in this place.


	4. Dash

**Drabble 4 of 8**

Man, Charlie is finally wake. He'd been sleeping for a long time. I'd talked to him during my many procedures. He was a cool kid. Shame his mom and dad were fighting over him though. The accident wasn't any person's fault. Thing just happen. Sometimes for a reason, other times that just happen. The good this is that their only son is alive. It could have been worse.


	5. Jordi

**Drabble 5 of 8**

Even though I've only been here for a short time, I'm glad that Charlie woke up. I know that being in a coma for a long time can cause brain damage if you even woke up. But Charlie seemed to be adapting pretty well. Since he could only move his eyes right now he had a computer set up to track his eye movements. It worked so he could communicate better. Though the spelling was a little off, it still worked pretty well. Plus he brought Nuse Jackson and Dr. Naday together. Charlie was a good kid. It was weird talking to him during my surgery though.


	6. Emma

**Drabble 6 of 8**

Charlie's awake. That is basically the only happy news since I got here. He had looked so peaceful while he was 'asleep', but it was really bad for him to be in a coma for so long. It was bad for anyone. Thankfully he didn't have any brain damage or anything. His body just needed to get used to being in the land of the living again. Charlie hadn't come to see me before, but that didn't matter. We were still all friends. After all, we are the Red band Society. Charlie had made me realize that life was more precious than I thought.


	7. Nurse Brittany

**Drabble 7 of 8**

Woo Hoo! Charlie is awake! And only a few weeks after I started working here! Technically I helped because I turned Charlie and changed his ivs when Nurse Jackson was suspended. Which was stupid because she was just trying to help Charlie. Charlie was an adorable little boy. I could see why his parents were fighting over him, though he deserved to have both of them. Especially his dad. He dad had visited him more than his had done. Just sayin'. Also, Nurse Jackson and Dr. Naday were cute together. Eee! This is so great. She deserved a nice guy. After all, she worked hard enough. Hopefully they do end up together. Only time will tell.


	8. Dr McAndrew

**Drabble 8 of 8 (WOOHOO) (And yes, the best for last)**

I was wrong to say to basically give up on Charlie. As my mom has always said, you never give up on anyone. Not even yourself. Even if they die their spirit will be with you. Like my dad and now her. But Charlie didn't die. He doesn't even have any brain damage. He could hear and understand when people talked to him, and he could respond by either blinking or using the computer that was configured to his eye movements until his body caught up with his brain. Sometimes when he was asleep his body twitched slightly, so it was slow but steady progress. He will recover.


End file.
